


Strange As It May Seem.

by Them_Apples



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A Change Of Plans, Comfort, Cute things, I Dont Know If Ill Finish This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its Probably Been Done Before, Jekyll And Hyde-Esk, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, My First Fanfic, So Does Jeremy, angsty, heere goes nothing, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Them_Apples/pseuds/Them_Apples
Summary: Michael is so busy running from his problems that he accidentally stumbles into an even bigger one. And he goes by the name of Jeremy.I just realized summaries are very freaking hard to write.





	Strange As It May Seem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short but I was pretty much asleep when I wrote it _and_ It's super late _and_ I have work in the morning _and_ I've made a terrible mistake, but I'll try and make the other chapters a bit longer.

Three days until he turns 19. Leaning against the basin in the seven-eleven bathroom, he tried to absorb the grotesque scenery and vandalization. _Oh, if these walls could talk…_ He thought to himself. His eyes came to rest on the filth covered mirror before him. His 16-year-old self stared back at him.

 _“So what happens now, Michael?”_ He asked.

“I don't-”

 _“Of course not, you never know.”_ He criticized, voice dropped to a dull hum, _“you're worthless...”_

“No!” He jumped at the word as it exploded from his mouth before shushing himself. “I had a plan, I did know. But now I`m here and… I just need a little time to think.” He paused and glanced thoughtfully towards the door. “It'll blow over soon, I'll be fine.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath only to be disrupted by a low grumble of laughter. His attention was drawn back to the mirror, his 16-year-old self looked as though he was about to burst under the pressure of the chuckle he was holding back.

 _“Right,”_ He released a forced spout of laughter before continuing. _“You really think this is all just gonna “blow over”? That you'll head back home and your dad wont hate you and you'll have friends again and you're not gonna be a complete nut case like you are right now?”_

He tensed and his face scrunched in anger, “I know! I fucking know, okay! I abandoned them all and I deserve this! But if I just give it a little time i'll…” His muscles relaxed and eyes cast downward, his voice sounding pitiful and lost. “ Maybe they'll be able to forgive me.”

 _“You know no one can stand you, no one wanted you in the first place and now they all think you're a dead man. They won’t take you back because they don't need you, you're nothing but a wack who used their kindness against them.”_ He glared back at the doppelganger in the mirror. _“I know you're gonna deny it.”_ He stiffened, _“but if it really wasn't true then you wouldn't be standing here talking to yourself. Again.”_

He stared angrily into his reflection for a few moments, the other him was now replaced with the actual him. He couldn't tell if it was better or worse to now see his tired, blood shot eyes (not from weed to his dismay) and shaggy hair. He stomped away from the basin and picked up his half empty back pack from the ground, shoved his face into it and let out an ungodly scream. The bag didn't do much to muffle the sound but he just couldn't keep it in any longer. Life had gone to shit in the time span of about a week. He just needed to get out, go somewhere new.

He quickly sprinted back into the seven-eleven, handed back the key to the bathroom as well as buying a slushy and some salt and vinegar chips before heading back to his PT Cruiser. He speed out of the gas station like it was chasing him. He wasn't the most controlled driver when he was upset so he had to find some place to crash before he did.  


He found a nearby motel and, using some of the cash he had saved during high school, rented a small room.

It was… fine. Well, it wasn't the worst place he`d ever seen but it could use a little cleaning and something that he couldn't quite think of. Everything was a pale yellow and the curtains were old and dusty, he dreaded how dirty the bathroom might be but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. This would do, for the time being. 

He kicked off his shoes only to hear a dull crunch in the direction they flew. He quickly went to investigate and found a piece of paper on the floor with bold writing that read,

**Sasquatch in the area! All residents beware Jeremiah Forest!**

Normally he'd be delighted to hear about Sasquatches and how they're invading the area but right now it was the last thing he needed. He sat his glasses on the side table and blasted Redemption Song by Bob Marley through his head phones before flopping onto the bed and rolling up in the, hopefully clean, sheets. He flicked the lamp to the left of the bed off and hummed with the relaxation that so slowly rolled over him. How long had it been since he had been able to sleep in an actual bed rather than in the back seat of his car? Far too long. He drifted off quicker than normal and didn't turn and toss as he usually did, for that he was thankful. He graciously accepted the peace and stress relief that sleep brought.

**Author's Note:**

> Very mysteriousssssss...  
> What`s wrong with Michael?  
> What happened with Michael and his family and friends?  
> WHERE THE HELL IS JEREMY!?  
> Tune in next time to find out.


End file.
